Stars
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: Jor-El is ready to send his only son away from Krypton, knowing he will never see him again. But when young Kal is distressed, Jor soothes the child with his voice. Please Enjoy!


The son born to Jor-El and Lara was wailing. Maybe it was because he knew of the impending doom to soon come to his home planet. Or maybe it was because he was afraid of leaving his parents. Whatever the reason, he was crying. Lara held baby Kal-El in her arms, trying to comfort him while there was war going on outside. The boy's father was busy securing the pod for the child's travels through space.

"Jor..." Lara said, bouncing the baby lightly in her arms. The man stopped for a second, but continued his work. The building shook all around them.

"Jor," Lara pleaded. Jor-El finally stopped and turned to his wife. She had tears in her eyes, looking down at her son for the last few minutes she had with him.

"He will be safe on-"

"Jor, he won't stop crying."

The scientist looked from his wife to his son.

"Give him to me. Go make sure the path for his voyage is safe."

Lara handed over the boy and Jor-El took him gently in his arms.

"Shhshh," El tried to calm young Kal.

When that didn't work, Jor-El tried his last resort. He hummed a tune that could barely be heard in the din of explosions from outside. But the only purpose it was to serve was to reach the child's ears, which it did.

"It's ready," Lara spoke over her husband's humming. She ran to the doors to make sure they could hold off anyone that came for as long as possible.

Jor placed Kal in his crib, then began to sing to him.

_Stars  
In your multitudes  
Scarce to be counted  
Filling the darkness  
With order and light  
You are the sentinels  
Silent and sure  
Keeping watch in the night  
Keeping watch in the night_

An earth-quaking explosion shook all of Krypton. Jor-El had to grip the sides of Kal's crib to keep himself standing. The child had stared crying again.

"Shh, Kal. It will all be over soon, my son."

Lara set more controls to get the pod set. Jor remained as calm as he could be, so as not to scare the child further.

_You know your place in the sky  
You hold your course and your aim  
And each in your season  
Returns and returns  
And is always the same_

The walls began to crumble around them.

_And if you fall as Lucifer fell  
You fall in flame_

Kal finally settled down. He had started hiccuping. Jor-El rubbed his son's chest soothingly. He ran over to the control panel quickly to make sure there would be no mistakes when Kal was in flight. Lara went over to her son again, rubbing the top of his head.

"Jor, what if-"

"Everything is set."

"But what if he doesn't make it out there."

After a moment's hesitation, Jor answered, "He will."

"What if he's left alone. Out in the universe. With no one to care for him."

Tears welled up in Lara's eyes. A bang from outside startled her and she jumped.

"We must wait."

Jor-El squeezed his wife's forearm before walking over to Kal's crib. She followed him, gripping his shoulder. The scientist hummed once again, holding Kal's tiny hand in his own. They heard many other explosions from out the very doors keeping them in the building. They seemed so far away, and yet they were so close. Lara held onto her husband tighter.

A bang that sounded too close for comfort made both of the parents turn to face the door. It had a dent in it. Jor-El raced to a pod that provided him with Kryptonian armor. He stood close to his son's crib as he told Lara to start up the pod. Again, he began to sing.

_And so it has been and so it is written  
On the doorway to paradise  
That those who falter and those who fall  
Must pay the price_

And the warriors led by General Zod burst through the doors. Jor stood up tall to them.

"The codex, if you please, El," Zod said, stepping further into the room.

"I do not have it."

"I know you stole it from our world's core. Hand it over."

"I refuse."

"El, listen to yourself! The codex will save our race. It will save Krypton!"

"It won't help. I know."

As Zod advanced on Jor-El, the man finally stepped away from his son's crib to face him. They battled, one to protect his son, the other only to gain back the codex.

When Jor had the general on the ground, the pod finally took off. Every Kryptonian there stared as it flew out of the collapsing building. Jor let a tear leak from his eye and run down his cheek.

After Zod screamed in anguish, he pulled out a blade and stabbed it through Jor-El's heart. Lara screamed. Jor stood for a second, death settling in on him.

Then he collapsed to the ground, Lara running to his side. He had succeeded. Jor-El's son was safe.

_Lord let me find him  
That I may see him  
Safe in the stars  
I will never rest  
Till then  
This I swear  
This I swear by the stars_

~ The End ~


End file.
